


Normal 101

by captaindestiel1



Series: Wincest smut [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Big Brother Dean, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Conflicted Dean, Dry Humping, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Incest, Little Brother Sam, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Wood, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rutting, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Weecest, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the hots for your little brother is normal right? right? Dean mulled this over in his head a lot. So when Sam starts getting a little touchy in his sleep, Dean is about to go insane.</p><p>Underage-weecest.</p><p>Dean is 18 and Sam is 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal 101

"Fuck." Dean bit out, careful not to wake his father and little brother, _especially_ his little brother. Dean's teeth grinded together in an effort to keep himself quiet as said little brother pressed morning wood against his bare thigh, a tight pair of boxer briefs the only thing separating the younger Winchester's dick from rubbing right against him. "Sam." Dean tried to call out as quietly as possible. _"SAM."_ he hissed out a little louder, no response. Lately Sam had been having nightmares, he was fourteen and Dean told him he was _"too old for this shit" ,_ never the less he let the younger sleep with him.

Dean had undeniably been attracted to his little brother for quite some time. Sam was beginning to fill out. String bean arms were becoming muscular, his jaw was taking shape and Dean knew it wouldn't be long before scruff was on the horizon. He knew that having the hots for your younger brother wasn't exactly "Normal 101". You were suppose to protect, help, and teach. Not start finding him insanely attractive and having wet dreams about him, but then again, when the hell has this family ever been normal? Dean cursed when Sam latched to his arm, legs wrapped tightly around Dean's thigh and he starting fucking _humping_ him. Sam was still clearly asleep, whining as he rocked his hips into Dean thigh, erection pressing harder and harder while Dean's did the same between his legs. He was about to go insane, Sam started giving out little breathy moans in his sleep then he said something that made Dean's heart stop and his dick twitch.

"Deeee" Sam whined, desperately grinding against his brother in his sleep. Oh fuck, Sam was thinking about _him._ Dean tried not to read too much into it, any hopes he had that Sam wanted him just the same wasn't something he wanted to tease himself with. Dean looked down at his now panting brother, eyes shut tight as he rutted hard against Dean's thigh. Dean's eyes flicked down to Sam's chest. It was becoming so broad, maybe one day broader than his. Without realizing it, he had reached a hand over, pressing it to Sam's chest. The younger Winchester whined when Dean passed over a nipple. "Deeean."

Dean looked up to see his father sound asleep in the other motel bed. Once John Winchester had his usual bottle of whiskey before bed, he was out like a light. Dean smirked, feeling daring, he pinched at the bud until it hardened between his fingers and Sam cried out so loud that he was sure it would wake John up. Dean checked again, still asleep. He got bolder, leaned in and licked the shell of Sam's ear. Enjoying the desperate moans that subconsciously fell from Sam's lips. Dean's free hand moved to his own dick, stroking as Sam rutted against thigh harder. "De. Dean." Sam whined, Dean felt something wet against his thigh. Sam had came in his sleep, his release soaking through his boxers and sticking to Dean's leg.

"Fuck. Fuck. _Sammy."_ Dean bit his lip as he came in his own boxers. Once down from his orgasm, Dean turned to see wide hazel eyes looking right at him. Fuck Sam had woke up. "Uh...um..." Dean couldnt seem to complete a word. He didn't dislike what just happened but he didn't know how Sam felt about it. The younger hunter's eyes flick to Dean's hand, still down his boxers then to his own stained briefs.

"D-Dean I'm sorry." Even in the dimness of the motel room Dean could see how red Sam's face was. It was actually kind of cute, Sam started stuttering an apology over and over and Dean gripped his chin with his clean hand.

"God dammit Sammy." Dean yanked his brother into a harsh kiss, point of no return he guessed. Sam moaned into it, a slight whine when Dean pulled away. Once both brothers cleared their heads of what had just happened, Sam was the first to speak.

"D-Dean, is this okay?" There was a certain hesitancy in the younger's voice like he was terrified of rejection.

"Yes Sammy." Dean pulled him in for another kiss, a more gentle one. "This is perfectly okay." Dean heard Sam sigh with relief, and blushed at the innocent kiss that Sam placed on his cheek. "Come on kiddo." Dean pulled Sam to his chest and kissed the top of his head. "Let's go back to sleep." 

Dean laughed, failed Normal 101 he guessed.


End file.
